In the art of metalworking, a very common operation is the shearing of metal or some other sheet material as performed by a shear tool. Sheared products are typically used as components in other processes of fabrication. In some cases sheared components represent finished pieces that need no further manufacturing. Shearing operations are to some extent dangerous and, depending on the size of job and type of shear equipment, have certain rules that must be followed for maintaining safety during operation. For example, in current art hand shearing, a user grasping a conventional shear tool and attempting a shearing action on a work piece invariably has his or her hands at or near the material cutting plane of the work piece, thus interfering with the material being sheared. Usually heavy gloves are required to protect against newly sheared material edges, as well as safety glasses to protect an operator's eyes when operating a shear tool in a manufacturing domain.
In private, a shear operator takes whatever precaution he or she deems sufficient during shearing operations. Many lacerations and occasionally more serious injuries such as inadvertent amputations have been documented as resulting from shearing operation accidents both in the metalworking industry and in the private sector.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is an improved shearing apparatus that enables an operator to keep his or her hands above and out of the way of the cutting surfaces of the shear or the sharp edge of the material being sheared. Such an improved apparatus would cause fewer injuries and would also provide for more freedom of direction in a shear path through the material being sheared.